


Training Stiles

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Talia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Allison, Beta Chris, Beta Cora, Beta Melissa, Beta Noah, Biting, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dark, Depressed Stiles, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Hurt Stiles, Laws, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, No Hale Fire, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Scott, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stockholm Syndrome, abusive peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The law of the states was simple. If there was a reining werewolf family, then the town was bound to let the Alpha's pick Omega's. Such is true for Beacon Hills where the reining family is the Hale Family, and one of the Alpha's has finally decided on his Omega.Stiles never wanted it, never would have thought his dad would agree to it, but he had no say. Being forced to bond to Peter is a shock that he never would have expect. The only thing Stiles can do is stay in control of his mind and emotions, for he hopes his father stays true to his promise and comes to his rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so don't like the tags, then don't read. This has taken me four days to type out, and the updates will be spread out. All my other works are being updated, just takes time. Read tags, for this will be dark, and if you don't like then don't read. Only underage because Stiles is sixteen, and though this is ABO where that is considered adult, it's safer to rate underage for that reason. Enjoy.

Stiles paced around the living room of his home, knowing that this would be the last time he saw it. He hated the dynamics of the world, and hated that the law stated that Alpha’s of the reining wolf pack of the town chose Omega’s, even from birth. Stiles also hated that being an Omega, meant that he was immune to the werewolf bite, which made human Omega’s ideal for Alpha werewolves. And he hated it, for he did not know until the other day that one of the Alpha’s from the Hale pack had chosen him long ago. This was something that he never wanted, and never thought he would have to go through, for his dad was such an activist against this law. Stiles even knew that his dad was secretly involved in organizations that tried to save Omega’s that were being bonded to werewolves. He just stared at his dad, and pulled at the sleeve that kept his arms bound behind his back. Just thinking about how his dad forced him to wear the leather boxers and forced the sleeve on made his blood boil. “I thought you were against this!” Stiles yelled. He pulled at his bound arms, hating that the sleeve would not give.

            “I have no choice Stiles.” Noah started to explain. “I am bound by the law. The Hale’s are the reining wolf pack of the town.”

            Just hearing that made Stiles blood boil. “You are against this! You’re even part of…”

            “Stiles shut up.” Noah snapped. “You need to watch what you say.” He pulled his son in close for a hug. “I promise that I will work to get you out of there as soon as I can, but you just need to do what the Alpha says.” He kissed his son on the head and carefully backed away. “We have to finish getting you ready. The Alpha will be here soon.”

            The promise made him feel better, but it didn’t mean that it stopped the anger. He made a list of all the Alpha’s in the Hale family that didn’t have an Omega, and the only two names that crossed his mind were Derek and Peter. Stiles didn’t remember Derek taking an Omega yet, and he hoped that it was the younger man over the older one. “So, when is Derek going to be here?” All his hopes were dashed when he saw his father’s face. “It is Derek, right?”

            “Derek took a mate just last week.” His father replied. “He took Scott as his Omega mate. Remember how you asked why Scott hasn’t been around?” Noah watched as his son shook his head yes. “It’s because Derek chose him as his Omega.”

            Stiles thought he was going to be sick. He remembered Peter coming to the house to watch him, but he didn’t think it was for that reason. All the memories of how his dad had told him to acted like a proper Omega when Peter came around made sense. “You’re joking. He’s old enough to be you.”

            “I wish I was.” Noah sadly spoke. “We have to finish getting you ready Stiles.”

            Stiles backed away from his father as he watched his father walk closer with a gag in his hand. “Please dad. Don’t put that thing on me.” He continued to back away until he felt the couch hit the back of his legs. It set him off balance and caused him to fall backwards onto the couch. “Why aren’t you trying to fight this more? You’re the sheriff Dad! You go to homes were Omega’s are being abused all the time and step in. Why are you giving me over to a werewolf Alpha?”

            Noah let out a deep sigh as he sat next to his, and pulled him in for a hug. “There’s a difference. Those are common Alpha’s and Omega’s not werewolves. The laws are different and my hands are tied on this. Please Stiles, just put the gag on before Peter gets here.” He held the ball gag up in front of Stiles eyes.

            Stiles let out a sigh of frustration, not believing that he was being given away. “Fine, but can you please not take too long on your promise? Please Dad.” He couldn’t imagine staying the Omega of Peter Hale for a long time.

            “I’ll try my best.” Noah spoke. He pulled his son into a hug and then backed away. Before Stiles could change his mind, Noah quickly forced the gag into his son’s mouth and fastened it off. “Remember Stiles, I love you. And I promise I will try my best to come get you.”

            Both Stiles and Noah sat on the couch, and waited. Each minute that passed, seemed like a lifetime, before the sound of tires screeching outside could be heard. Stiles looked at his dad with pleading eyes, as he watched his father get up from the couch and walk to the front door. His heart was pounding against his chest, and he tried to sink into the couch, not wanting to be taken by the Alpha. Stiles listened as he heard voices coming from the entrance way and then the sound of footsteps approaching him. He watched as his dad, followed by Peter Hale entering the room. Stiles looked at the Alpha, and saw that the blue eyes were staring back at him. _Why would my Dad give me to him?_

            “He looks perfect Noah.” Peter spoke. He stepped closer to the Omega and slowly reached his hand out. Slowly he began to stroke Stiles face, smiling as he listened to the small growls escape from behind the gag. “I’ll be taking him now.” Peter handed Noah a small bag before grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him up. “It’s all there, and I hope you said your goodbyes, this will be the last time you ever see him.” He started to walk towards the door.

            “The last time?” Noah quickly asked. He rushed to walk in front of Peter, knowing that it was dangerous for a Beta to confront a werewolf Alpha in such a way. “Peter, please. He’s only sixteen, and I would like to continue to see him, even if it’s once a month.”

            “If it were up to me, then I would.” Peter slyly spoke. He pulled Stiles closer to him, and wrapped his right arm around him. “But, I am not the pack leader. My sister Talia is, and she is very strict. Once we Alpha’s pick an Omega, then when we chose to take them away, they are no longer the Omega they once were. They become a Hale Omega, and there are high standards that they must live up to. The way that Talia makes sure the Omega’s stays loyal to their Alpha, we make sure that their life is dedicated to us. So, I am so sorry Noah, but this will be the last time you ever see Stiles again.” He smiled as he felt the Omega shake in his arm.

            Stiles looked at his father, pleading with his eyes to not let Peter take him, but he saw the sign of submission. He dropped his head as Peter dragged him past his father and out to the parked car. Everything in him was screaming to run, to put up a fight, but the logic in him said to obey Peter. The only thing he wished was that Peter was not so rough as he forced him into the car and tightened the seatbelt around him. Stiles only whimpered as Peter continued to tighten the belt. _Why do I have to be stuck with the sadistic Alpha?_

            Peter stroked Stiles face and smiled, loving how smooth the skin of his new Omega felt. “Sorry my sweet. I just don’t want you to get hurt on the journey to your new home.” He laughed as he bent in and kissed the Omega on the forehead. When he was satisfied, that Stiles was nice and tight, he closed the passenger door and walked around to the driver’s side. Peter strapped himself in, started the car and took off.

            Stiles hated that he couldn’t move his arms, and hated that he couldn’t speak. His ADHD was kicking in and he was starting to become antsy. He kept trying to pull his hands out of the sleeve, but nothing gave, so he settled on bouncing his legs up and down. _Hope he doesn’t expect me to love him, because hell can freeze over before that will ever happen._ Stiles bitterly thought. His eyes kept darting around the scenery that was passing him by. He just watched areas he remembered going to pass by, hating that once he entered the Hale Mansion he would never see any of it again. _I refuse to have this bastard’s pups, so he can take his Alpha cock and shove it where the sun don’t shine._ Stiles knew he was giving off a scent, but he didn’t care what scent he was giving off. If it made Peter uncomfortable, then he was happy. The sudden stop of the car had the belt tightening around him, causing him to yelp behind the gag. He looked over and saw that Peter was staring him down, and then he was afraid.

            “Now Stiles.” Peter cooed out. He reached over and gripped Stiles face, squeezing slightly. “You are mine, whether you like it or not. So, starting right now, your Omega ass is going to calm down, and stop stinking this car up with your pissy scent. Should it continue, I promise that after we bond, you will be in the training room for two months. And I promise if that happens, you will not be able to move properly again.”

            Something in Peter’s voice unsettled Stiles, and he forced his legs to stop bouncing. It was hard, but he did not want to end up in a training room. When he calmed down enough, and made sure his scent showed that he was submissive towards Peter, did Peter start to drive once again. To keep his mind off everything, he kept his eyes down on the floor and thought about other things.

            The rest of the trip went by smooth, and soon Stiles lifted his head to see that they were pulling up the driveway of the Hale mansion. His eyes explored the grounds, and watched the human Beta help tend to everything. _Man, being a werewolf isn’t too bad of a deal._ Stiles thought. Soon the car was coming to a stop, and he watched as Peter exited the vehicle, and make his way around to his side of the car. He waited as Peter unbuckled his belt, but felt his body stiffen when Peter was close to his head.

            “Remember, pet.” Peter whispered. “You are to behave yourself and accept what happens to you from here on out. If you dare strike out, or don’t follow my directions, then I will punish you severely. Is that clear, my beautiful Omega?” He slowly licked the side of Stiles face, loving how the Omega shook.

            Stiles tried to ignore the tongue that was slowly licking the side of his face, but everything in him was screaming to pull away. He shook his head, and that seemed to make Peter stop. Stiles felt that he could breathe properly once again when the seat belt was removed, but couldn’t control the yelp that escaped his mouth when Peter pulled him out of the car. The rocks dug into his bare feet, and he felt color rushing to his face as Peter started to drag him along the pathway. _Can’t that bastard at least allow me some more covering?_ It made his blood boil, but he worked to keep his scent under control, for he knew that Peter would be able to scent the slightest change in his scent. Soon, he was walking through the doors of the Hale Mansion, and had to admit that the werewolves had something nice going. He didn’t have much time to admire the structure of the house as he was dragged through the house. The sound of footsteps approaching had him turning his head, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Stiles watched as a familiar face approached him.

            “Hey Stiles…Alpha Peter.” Scott quickly spoke. He got down on his knees, placed his hands palm down on his thighs, and dropped his head. “I am sorry that I did not greet you first Alpha Peter.”

            “It seems Derek still has some work to do with you Scott.” Peter hissed out. “You should know by now to always greet an Alpha first, before anyone else, and yet you chose to greet my Omega first.”

            Stiles merely watched as Peter spoke to Scott, and watched how his friend flinched as Peter spoke to him. He couldn’t believe that his friend was only wearing a silk blue skirt. Stiles also noticed how short it was, and he wondered if Peter would make him wear something like that.  It surprised him, for he always considered his friend to be a strong, independent Omega, and would never have thought that Melissa would allow her son to be bonded. _What was offered I wonder?_ Stiles thought.    

            “Speaking of your Alpha.” Peter continued. “Where is he? Or are you running around the mansion, against both his and our pack leader, Alpha Talia’s, advice?” He watched as the Omega shook under his gaze, and smiled at the scent coming off both the Omegas. “Well, where is Derek?”

            Scott kept his head down, showing that he was no threat to Peter. “My-my Alpha is-is…” Scott was having trouble speaking, with Peter gazing down at him. The sound of footsteps approaching seemed to calm him, as did the voice that followed.

            “I’m right here uncle.” Derek spoke. He stopped next to Scott and put his hand on his Omega, gently stroking Scott’s head. “Why is he down in this pose?”

            “He decided that it would be wise to greet my Omega first over me.” Peter began to explain. “Your Omega was also walking around the mansion, yet again, against both Talia’s and your wishes. Need I remind you nephew of the rules when it comes to Omegas.”

            Derek quickly went from stroking Scott’s head, to entangling his hand in the Omega’s hair. The sound that escaped Scott’s mouth had Stiles flinching in Peter’s grip. “Is this true Scott? Did you greet an Omega before greeting my uncle?”

            “Yes Alpha.” Scott whined out.

            Stiles just watched, watched how his once strong friend was kneeling and how afraid he was. Yet, he could tell that his friend was still defiant, and it gave him hope. _What have they done to you Scott?_ Stiles wondered in his mind. He hated that he still had the gag in his mouth, and hated that Peter had not yet removed the gag. Stiles tried to pull away from Peter’s grip, growling when he felt Peter tighten his grip. _How do you guys get Omega’s whose families are against the law?_ He looked backed at his friend, watching as Derek forced Scott to stand, wincing as Scott was whimpering out.

            “Go to the training room. Pick out the appropriate device to be punished with. If you pick wrong, then I will pick it out and I promise your punishment will be a lot worse.” Derek spoke. He tossed Scott to the side, watching as the Omega fell hard on his side. “I will be along right behind you. And we cannot take too long with your punishment in the training room, for we must be at the bonding ceremony tonight. Do you understand, pet?”

            “Yes, Alpha.” Scott whimpered out. He slowly began to get to his feet only to have Derek entrap him in his arm.

            “Remember, you will be partially punished in the training room, so we can make the ceremony.” Derek spoke. “Afterwards, we will continue your punishment in private. Now before you leave, what do you say?” He kissed the top of Scott’s head.

            “Thank you for instructing me on what I did wrong, Alpha and Alpha Peter. I will accept my punishment.” Scott started. “Goodbye Alpha Peter, and I will pick out the appropriate device, Alpha.”

            Derek pushed Scott forward, causing the Omega to fall to his knees. He watched as Scott slowly got up, and began to make his way down the hallway. “He is getting better, considering how defiant he was when he first got here.” He turned back towards Peter. “It looks like you’ll have your hands full with this one. He looks just as defiant as Scott was when he first arrived. If you excuse me, I must go take care of a punishment that was earned.” He turned heel and began walking down the direction that Scott had taken off in.

            “He’s too soft on the Omega.” Peter spoke. He pulled Stiles along, smiling as Stiles whimpered out. “I will not be gentle with you. I expect complete obedience and will not stand for anything else.”

            Stiles hated that he was being dragged along, and every person they passed seemed to stare at them. _He really likes showing me off, doesn’t he?_ Stiles thought. He couldn’t stop his body from shivering, for the floor was freezing cold against his bare feet. The sudden pull on his arm caused him to whimper, and he looked up to see that Peter had stopped and that two females were standing in front of them. He smelled the air and could tell that one was an Alpha and the other a Beta. Stiles could tell that the Alpha was a very important one, and was the third one he had seen. _How many Alpha’s stay here?_ Stiles wondered. The way that Peter gripped his arm, told him that the Alpha in front of them was very important.

            “Talia, you are looking amazing today sister.” Peter spoke. “I was just coming to find you, to show you the Omega I am bonding with tonight.” He pulled Stiles forward, and forced the Omega down to his knees.

            Talia approached Peter and Stiles, her face unreadable. “You will be doing the traditional bonding ceremony tonight? Right Peter.” Her voice showed her command and showed why she was the pack leader.

            Peter simply smiled. “Of course, Talia. The traditional bonding ceremony is going to happen. What do you think of my mate?”

            Stiles wanted to move, but the force that Peter was applying to him kept him in his place. He couldn’t stop the small shakes that were escaping from his body as Talia approached him. When she was right in front of him, Stiles couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his mouth as Talia forced him to stand. Though he knew that Peter was no longer holding him, it felt like he was. Stiles could feel the bruise that was forming on his shoulder. He wanted to pull away from Talia’s grip, but something in him told him that it would not be wise. Her hands were rough as they explored his body, and Stiles hated every second of it.

            “Nice looking body. Seems like a capable breeding machine. His eyes are strong, though you will need to get the defiance out of them. Grow his hair out, this short hair isn’t great for proper training.” Talia stated. “He better be worth the money though Peter. We have a limit we pay, and we’ve doubled that amount on this one.”

            Peter let a little snarl escape from his mouth, before he quickly shook his head when Talia looked at him. “He will be well worth it Talia. Once he goes into heat, I will work on getting him pregnant right away. He’s young enough to start producing now, so that shouldn’t be a problem. Can I start getting him ready for tonight?” He went to reach for Stiles, only to stop when Talia pulled the Omega closer to her.

            “Cora.” Talia quickly spoke. She tossed Stiles into the Beta’s arm. “Get your uncle’s Omega ready for tonight. I need to talk to him about what is expected of the ceremony tonight.”

            Stiles didn’t want to go with the female Beta, but he felt better with her than with Peter. He watched as Peter and Talia started to walk down another hallway, and yelped as he was pulled by Cora. _What the hell is going on? What is this bonding ceremony they keep talking about?_ He really couldn’t think about as he was dragged forward by Cora. Stiles tried to look around, but Cora was pulling him along at a fast pace, that he didn’t have time to recognize what was going on around them. Before he knew what was happening he was being thrown into a room, and the gag was being removed from his mouth. He stretched his mouth out, finally glad that the ball was no longer in his mouth. “Let me go.”

            “Shut up Omega.” Cora snapped. “That is something my uncle must work on with you. Omega’s are only allowed to speak once addressed by their Alpha.” She walked closer to Stiles, and quickly forced him to stand. “You are not a bad looking Omega, not as good looking as my brother’s though. This is going to take some time to get you ready for tonight. My uncle does want to keep your arms restrained behind your back, it’s going to make getting you ready a bit more difficult. Oh well, let’s start getting you cleaned.”

            The words ran through his head, and as he took in his surroundings, he could tell that they were in a restroom. He couldn’t fight as Cora lead him to where the shower was, and couldn’t fight as Cora was forcing his leather boxers off. Stiles felt color rushing to his face as he was now naked in front of the Beta. “I can bathe myself.”

            “One more sound out of you and I will take you to the training room and get permission to punish you.” Cora snapped.

            Anything else that Stiles wanted to say died in his mouth and he just let Cora led him to the shower. He bit his lip once the water started to hit him, and it was cold. _Damn this is ridiculous!_ Stiles yelled in his mind. He just stood there and let Cora hose him down, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that was going through him as the water was hitting him, and bit his lip from yelping out. It felt like his skin was peeling off, then it stopped. _Finally._ Stiles thought. When he least expected it, he felt something being rubbed on him and it smelt funny. _Now what the hell is being rubbed on me?_ He knew not to say anything, for the threat that Cora had spoken was still buzzing around in his mind. Then the water started again. “GAH!” He cried out. It hurt and it still felt like his skin was peeling off.

            “Quiet Omega.” Cora snapped. “I am getting you ready for your bonding ceremony tonight.”

            Stiles fought back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes, and just didn’t fight as Cora continued to clean him. Once Cora had finished with him in the shower, she led Stiles over to the sink where she forced his mouth opened and brushed his teeth. _Damn it. I can do this by myself._ When the toothbrush was removed from his mouth, the gag was forced back into his mouth, and Stiles couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to scream, wanted to shout, but he knew he couldn’t or else he would be punished. Stiles just let Cora dry him, without fighting back, and he hoped that he would get his boxers back, but when he didn’t he was confused. _Now what am I going to be forced to wear?_ He wanted to fight as he was being led back out of the restroom, and through the hallway. _This is just getting out of hand! She can’t be serious about leading me to wherever we are going, naked._ Stiles tried to fight as Cora was leading him down the way, but her Beta strength, combined with being a werewolf was stronger. Before he knew it, he was being led outside and to the center of a weird garden set up. _What the hell is going on?_ He dug his heels into the ground, trying to stop what was going on.

            “Move your ass now Omega.” Cora demanded. She pulled him forward and towards the center where a bed was set up. “It’s part of the ceremony. Now move.” She didn’t give the Omega time to think as she continued to pull Stiles towards the center.

            Stiles was powerless to stop the Beta from forcing on the bed face down, nor could he stop her from restraining him. When he felt that she was done, his bound arms were secured to the bed and his legs were spread opened. He felt vulnerable with the position he was in, and as he turned his head from side to side, he could tell that there were chairs set all around. _Don’t tell me that these sick werewolves are going to watch this!_ Stiles screamed in his mind. It was already bad enough he was being forced to bond to an Alpha that could be his father, but that there were going to be people to watch. It made his blood run cold and he growled behind the gag. All that earned him was a slap to the back of the head, and he bit harder on the ball. Stiles turned to watch Cora walk away and head back towards the mansion. _Now she’s leaving me here! What the hell!_ He started to twist and turn on the bed, trying to see if anyone was out there, and all he could see was the Beta help. Stiles tried to remember the name of the human help, and he was sure that the help’s last name was Argent.

            Time seemed to blend together, and just when he thought he could sleep, he watched as people started to gather around. Stiles watched as the people started to take different seats, and he watched how some kneeled down next to a werewolf that was seated. His eyes scanned and saw that Derek had taken a seat closest to the front, and he saw that Scott was collared and kneeling next to the Alpha. Stiles could see there were fresh marks covering Scott’s body and he knew that that was part of his punishment. All the people gathering around him, was causing him to feel self-conscious of the fact he was truly naked. He could feel his heart rate increasing and he watched as Talia approached, and stood in front of the chair to Derek’s right. Everyone that was seated, stood the moment that Talia entered. Stiles noted though that those who were kneeling, and  he figured they were Omega’s, stayed kneeling.

            “Tonight, we welcome a new member of the Hale Pack.” Talia’s voice rang through the night air. “The Omega that has been presented here is to bonded to the Alpha of the pack know as Peter Hale. Through this bonding, another Omega that can breed shall be added and the Hale family shall grow. Will the Alpha, Peter Hale approach.”

            Stiles tried to turn his head, but he couldn’t see where Peter was coming from. He could only hear the footsteps that were approaching, and then a form wearing a black rob passed by. Stiles could tell it was Peter. He pulled at his restrained hands, and as before, nothing gave.

            “My brother, Peter Hale.” Talia started to say. “Before us lays an Omega for claiming. Do you step forward now to claim him as yours?”

            “Yes, pack leader, and my sister, Talia.” Peter responded back. “I step forward to claim the Omega as mine.”

            “Do you swear that on this traditional bonding ceremony, that by bonding with the Omega, you swear to breed him once he enters heat? That you will fulfil your duty as a Hale and an Alpha to continue the bloodline?”

            “I swear that as an Alpha and Hale, that I shall continue the bloodline once the Omega enters heat.” Peter answered back.

            “Then on this night, let the bonding ceremony commence.” Talia declared as her voice rang through the night.

            Stiles tugged at the sleeve that kept his arms bound, and the restraints that kept his legs spread, knowing it was useless. He watched as Peter stood in front of him, and watched as he slipped the robe and saw that Peter was completely naked. His heart started to race when he saw the size of Peter’s cock, and knew it was going to hurt. Stiles watched as a smile fell across Peter’s face, and he knew that Peter heard his heart change. He just watched as Peter walked around, and he felt the bed dip, signaling that Peter was on the bed with him. Stiles wanted to run as he felt Peter’s hand’s start to rub along his body, and felt how Peter was getting on his body. Stiles couldn’t control the shivering that was going through his body, and then he could feel Peter’s hot breath near his ear.

            “You are going to be mine after tonight Stiles.” Peter hissed into his ear. “I hope you are ready.”

            Stiles twisted his body, trying to tell the Alpha that he didn’t want this, that he wasn’t ready, but he knew the Alpha wasn’t listening. He listened as the sound of something popping, and then fingers probing his hole. _Stop touching me! Let me go!_ Stiles screamed. The fingers entered him, and he wished Peter would take them out. He could feel the fingers scissoring him, and he could feel the lube spreading around. Just as quickly as the fingers entered him, they were gone, and then he felt it. “MMMPPPHHH!” Stiles screamed behind the gag. _Get off me! I don’t want this! How could my dad do this to me?_ He could feel the head of the Alpha’s cock slowly entering him, and it felt like it was ripping him apart. Without warning Stiles felt Peter tightly grab his waist, and start to thrust into him, and he could tell that Peter was huge. In about four thrusts, Stiles could tell that the Alpha was fully in, and he swore that something was ripping him open.

            Time seemed to get lost to him as he felt Peter continue to pound into him, hating each minute of it, and hating that others were watching this. He never knew that being forced into a bound could be so painful, but it was. Peter’s tight grip was helping and he knew that he was going to be bruised from it. _Just let this end soon._ Stiles thought. As if Peter could read his mind, he felt the cock start to twitch, and then the knot inflated. _Son of a bitch!_ Stiles screamed. The knot was the worst part, or so he thought. He felt Peter like the back of his neck and then teeth sinking in. “Mmmmph!” Stiles screamed. With that bite, he knew he was now bonded to Peter, and as he watched his world go dark, he hoped that his dad would stay true to his word and come save him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I know what I want to happen, but it just wouldn't come. I hope everyone enjoys! If you are reading my other story in this fandom, I promise I am trying to update that one as soon as possible as well. Enjoy the new chapter.

Stiles pulled at the restraints on the sleeve, hoping that they would break, but as with all his attempts before he knew they wouldn’t break. He didn’t understand why Peter even bothered to bond to him, after all they hadn’t done anything since that bonding night about three days ago, but Peter enjoyed keeping him chained to the wall and naked. The only time he even saw the Alpha was when Peter was bringing him food and taking him to use the bathroom. He guessed he should be thankful, but he was going crazy with nothing to look at but the inside of Peter’s room. Stiles was also finding it hard to sleep at night, not just because his arms were bound behind his back, but also because Peter snored at night when he was home. The back of his neck pulsed as he thought about the Alpha, still hating the fact that he had been forced into the bond against his will. He was thankful though that Peter took pity on him every now and again and released his arms from the sleeve every now and again. Stiles was wondering if his father was looking for him, or even trying to figure out how to take him from Peter. Stiles quickly turned his towards the door and watched as Peter entered the room. He slowly backed as far away as he could until his back was against the wall. His eyes traveled to the window and saw that the sun was still up, and he could only guess that it was probably one or two in the afternoon. _What is he doing here already?_ Stiles saw that Peter had nothing in his hands and was slowly walking towards him.

            “Stiles.” Peter spoke. He slowly continued to make his way to frightened Omega, loving the smell coming from his pet. “That’s no way to greet your Alpha. And here I am trying to show you some attention.”

            “You bonded me against my will.” Stiles hissed back. “You keep my arms restrained behind my back and chained to this wall.” To emphasize his point, he gave a tug to make the chains rattle. “Just let me go home. You apparently don’t want me.” The laugh that Peter did made Stiles skin crawl.

            “I want you my beautiful Stiles.” Peter cooed out. He stepped closer until he was standing right in front of Stiles, and bent down to the Omega’s level. Peter slowly reached out and began to stroke Stiles’s face. “Just a few more hours or even a day.”

            Stiles was confused by what Peter had just said, and tried to pull away, but Peter tightly griped his face. “Get your hands off me you bastard.” The hit came fast and hard and all Stiles saw was stars. He could feel the floor beneath his head, but he did not understand how it happened. Stiles could taste blood pooling in his mouth, and before he could recover his senses, he felt Peter’s hand forcing him to sit up. Though his vision was blurry, he could still see the red eyes and knew that Peter was restraining himself from going werewolf. Stiles swallowed the blood in his mouth, knowing that pissing off the werewolf was a bad idea. His pride was getting in his way, but he swallowed it back as well. “Sorry.” When he felt Peter’s hand start to loosen, his pride came boiling back up and he knew he couldn’t stop himself. “Sorry that you’re a bastard of an Alpha! I am not yours!” Another hit, and once again his head was meeting the floor and more blood flooded into his mouth. Stiles couldn’t fight as Peter roughly grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. He didn’t do anything as Peter slowly began to stroke his face, and his skin crawled.

            “That mouth of yours isn’t going to get you very far here Stiles.” Peter caringly spoke. He gently ran his fingers over the bruise that was forming on Stiles’s face. “Training you is going to be so much fun, but we have to wait until your special something hits.” He kissed the top of Stiles’s head before he stood and went to his bed.

            Stiles couldn’t see straight, and his head was spinning. He knew that he pissed Peter off, and that he was going to regret it. The words that Peter had just said were buzzing in his head, but they were not making any sense. Stiles forced his eyes to travel over to Peter’s bed and he simply stared as the Alpha was watching the television. It made him angry that the Alpha was not giving him any straight answers, and the fact that Peter hadn’t tried anything with him since the bonding night.

            Time passed slowly, and Stiles just watched as the sun was slowly starting to sink, and Peter had not moved from the bed. The dizziness that he had been feeling since Peter’s hits was fading, but his body was starting to ache. Every inch felt on fire, and he feared that he was getting sick. He hoped that he wasn’t getting sick, or worse, entering his first heat. The last thing he wanted to do was enter a heat and have that bastard of an Alpha try and get him pregnant. A pain rolled through him, and a fire burned deep to his bones, and he felt like he was dying. The sudden feeling of something wet coming out of his hole and fear went through him. Stiles wasn’t stupid, and he knew that he was entering a heat. His eyes traveled to the bed and watched as Peter was quick to get off the bed and start to come towards him. “Stay…stay away.” Stiles could hardly speak as he felt another cramp going through him and more slick being produced.

            “Now we’re ready.” Peter happily spoke. He forced Stiles forward and undid the chains that were on the sleeve. “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?”

            Stiles growled out as Peter was talking to him, but his body was so weak, that he knew that he couldn’t even walk. He couldn’t even talk without groaning in pain, and didn’t fight as Peter lifted him off the ground and started to carry him out of the room. Peter’s scent was driving him crazy, and each time he breathed, he could feel his body produce more slick. He was hating his biology, and hating that he had been born an Omega. His eyes tried to see where Peter was taking him, but he was in too much pain to concentrate. He was also wondering if his scent of being in heat would attract the other Alpha’s to him.

            “Don’t worry about the other members of this pack coming near you right now.” Peter sweetly spoke. He continued to carry Stiles through the house, loving how he felt the slick leaking out of Stiles hole. “This is going to be fun Stiles.”

            Stiles was wondering how much further they would have to go, but he looked around seeing that they were walking down a long hallway. He tried to pay attention, but it was almost impossible to keep track with all the pain he was feeling. His eyes watched as Peter finally opened a door, and they entered a new room. Stiles tried to look around, but his vision was still blurry from the hits that Peter gave him and the cramps from his heat. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but the pain was making it impossible. A whimper escaped his mouth as the cool hard ground contacted his naked body. Slowly his eyes tried to look around, but everything looked fuzzy and blurry. He was starting to wonder why Peter hadn’t tried to mount him, or even take him, and it was driving his instincts crazy. Stiles remember learning that the only to make the pain go away while he was in heat was to have the Alpha knot him, and right now all he knew was Peter was not doing anything to him. He swallowed a few times, trying to get his voice to work. “Wh…what are…are you…you doing?” His eyes tried to follow Peter, but couldn’t as the Alpha stepped behind him, and he felt his arms being released from the sleeve. All at once he felt the blood rushing back into his arms and it was painful, matching the pain going through his body as well. Peter’s laugh caused his body to tremble.

            “We are going to start your training my dear Stiles.” Peter cooed out. He took a deep whiff of the scent coming off Stiles, and his mouth began to water. “The best time to start training an Omega is when they are in heat.”

            “Wh…what d…do you…you mean?” Stiles questioned. He didn’t understand what Peter was talking about, and he just wanted the pain to go away. It was burning through him, causing him to double over in pain. Stiles wanted the pain to go away, and the smell of Peter was driving him crazy. His Omega nature was in the driver’s seat, and he wanted Peter to make the pain to go away. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Peter start to drag him across the floor, and he still did not understand where they were. Stiles felt the ground on his entire body once Peter dropped him, and then he felt something cold being attached to his right wrist. He felt the same thing being done to his left wrist, and then his body was being lifted off the ground. His eyes traveled side to side, and he saw that there were cuffs around his wrists. Stiles could feel himself panting and could feel sweat building on him. Peter’s scent was not helping and all it was doing was driving his Omega nature crazy. He tugged at his arms, trying to free his wrists, but just like the sleeve, it was useless. His body was weak, and the fact that he was in heat was making it harder on him. “Just…just get it…it over with.” Every word he spoke hurt, and every few seconds it seemed that a cramp would roll through him causing more slick to leak out.

            “Stiles.” Peter hissed out. He gently stroked Stiles face, wiping away the sweat that was building on his forehead. “We are in the training room, and in here you will learn to be obedient. I know that you are in heat, and that you are probably in a lot of pain, and I can alleviate that. But you need to learn your place and once you do, then I will take the pain away.”

            Stiles didn’t understand what Peter was saying, but he was found himself leaning into the touch. All he knew was that he wanted the pain to be taken away and he didn’t care how it was taken away. “Please.” Stiles barely recognized his voice, and he felt like he was drifting out of his body. “Please.” He hated that his begging Peter, but he just wanted the pain to be taken away. Stiles just couldn’t understand how Peter was fighting his Alpha instincts to take him. Stiles hated it, but he wanted Peter in him, wanted the Alpha to take the pain away. The laugh made his skin crawl, and Stiles weakly tugged at the cuffs.

            “I like that you are begging right now.” Peter laughed out. He lightly trailed his fingers along Stiles collar bone, listening to the Omega moan out. “But I know it is only because you want me to alleviate the pain. If I cave now, then you won’t be obedient once your heat is over. Right now you are obedient because you are in heat and your instincts are telling you to behave, and then once your heat is done you would be disobedient once again. So, you see the brilliance in training you during your heat. I hold the key to free you have the pain, but I will need you to be obedient both in and out of heat.”

            The fact that Peter was getting joy in tormenting him, was pissing Stiles off. He didn’t understand why the Alpha couldn’t just violently rape him like he did in front of all those people. His body was in so much pain, and he just wanted Peter to take the pain away. Stiles didn’t care that it was Peter, nor that this was something he didn’t want, all he wanted was for the pain to stop. His throat was dry, so he swallowed a few times and took a deep breath. “Just fuck me and get it over with.” Stiles was surprised with the strength he had to speak, and he poured all his hate into his stare as he stared at Peter. A fresh pain went through him, and he felt his body move and heard the chains rattle. He coughed and watched as the floor beneath him turned red from his spit, and he knew he was bleeding in the mouth again. Stiles coughed a few more times, and just studied the pool of red that formed at his feet. His face hurt, but another cramp ran through him, and the pain all blended together.

            “See?” Peter questioned. Stiles just watched as the Alpha paced back and forth in front of him. His vision was still slightly fuzzy, but he could tell that the room they were in was filled with different types of devices. “Right there you were disobedient. Therefore, training you during your heat is best. You need so much more attention and makes training you easier.” Stiles watched as Peter slowly walked around him, feeling the Alpha’s hand trailing along his body. The electricity it left made Stiles shudder, and all he wanted was for Peter to just take him. “I can control myself, despite how mouthwatering your smell is. We have all the time in the world during your heat, and trust me, you will be trained before it ends.”

            Stiles weakly tugged at the cuffs around his wrists, just wanting Peter to take the pain away. He heard a mixture of moaning and groaning coming from his mouth, and he refused to believe that he was enjoying Peter’s touch. _It’s because I’m in heat. I can last three days without a knot. I am in control of my body, not my biology._ Stiles thought. When Peter’s hand left his body, he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped. The light touches that Peter had sent electricity through his body, and it was slightly helping him forget that his body was in complete pain. “Please.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and his body was in total agony. Stiles just wanted the pain to go away, and he would do anything to have the pain taken away. He could feel that he was panting heavily, and his body was covered in sweat. Stiles could feel the slick leaking out of his hole and running down his legs. The fact that Peter hadn’t down anything to him was driving his Omega nature crazy. The smell that Peter was letting off was causing more slick to leak out of his hole, and causing the camps to roll through him even more. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking from the pain.

            “Do you realize how beautiful you look in this much pain?” Peter gently asked. He continued to walk around Stiles, just studying every inch of the Omega. “Your scent is driving me wild, but if I cave to you now, you won’t behave out of heat.”

            Stiles felt anger running through him, despite the pain he was feeling, and all he wanted to do was to punch the Alpha. “Bastard.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he didn’t think the Alpha heard him. He hoped the Alpha didn’t hear him, but the punch to his face told him otherwise. Stiles forgot that werewolves have better hearing and he should have guessed Peter would hear. He swallowed back the words he wanted to speak, trying to prevent his body from feeling anymore pain than he needed to feel. Stiles listened as Peter began to walk away from him and he felt his anger coming back, and he gave another tug at the restraints. All he was rewarded with was pain surging through his body and more slick leaking out of his hole. Stiles did not understand the method behind all this. He slowly forced his head up when he heard Peter’s footsteps returning to him.

            Stiles just watched as Peter walked around him, and he tried to follow, but too much movement caused his vision to go fuzzy. “We are going to start your training now Stiles.” Peter cooed out. Stiles couldn’t stop his body from shivering as Peter lightly stroked his backed, and the fingers gently teased at his hole. “This is your first heat and already so responsive. I think your training session for the duration of your heat is going to be amazing. And then when I finally break you and take you, it’s going to be the best moment ever.” Stiles couldn’t stop the moans coming from his mouth as Peter gently teased at his hole with his fingers. “Yes. This is going to be fun.”

            The words didn’t make sense, but a moan escaped his mouth as he felt something teasing at his hole. It didn’t penetrate him, but he could tell it was there barely touching his hole. Stiles could feel his body working against him, and he tried to force himself onto the device. He felt color rushing to his cheeks and he couldn’t stop the moaning even as Peter laughed. His Omega nature was starting to really take control, and all he could think about was having Peter’s cock in his hole. _Why is he doing this? How can he fight his Alpha nature? What’s the point in forcing me into this bond if he’s not even going to rape me while I’m in heat?_ Stiles was so confused by the emotions he felt running through his body, and all he knew was this was not the life he wanted. He didn’t want to be a selected Omega, he hated that the laws were such, and he hated that his father agreed to this arrangement. Stiles just wanted his freedom and to be far away from the werewolf Alpha that was tormenting him. “Please. In…in pain.” Stiles barely recognized his own voice, and was surprised that he could still from any kind of word.

            “I know my precious boy.” Peter gently cooed out. He ran his finger along Stiles face, loving the reactions coming from the Omega. “But we have a long way to go in your training, and this is just the beginning.” Peter removed his hand from Stiles face, loving how the Omega whimpered out.

            Stiles just watched as Peter walked away again, and he wanted the Alpha to return and take the pain away. Whatever Peter had placed at his hole was driving him wild, and he could feel his body trying to get whatever it was in his hole. _Bastard._ Stiles couldn’t believe that his body was working against, and whatever the device was against his hole was teasing it and causing him to produce more slick. A sudden pinch and he couldn’t control the scream that came from his mouth. His eyes saw that Peter was standing in front of him, and that the Alpha was attaching something to his nipples. The pain from his right nipple was like nothing he ever knew, and with the pain from his heat, it felt like it was magnified. Another shock of pain, and Stiles screamed once again, watching as Peter gave a hard tug on the chain that connected the two devices attached to his nipples.

            “Those were beautiful sounds my dear sweet Stiles.” Peter gently cooed. He gave another tug of the chain, and smiled as Stiles groaned out. “Now who do you belong to?” Peter tugged once again on the chain.

            The words made no sense, and all Stiles could think about was the pain running through his body. “N…no one!” Stiles forced himself to yell, and he was rewarded with Peter tugging roughly on the chain. He could stop the yell that escaped his mouth, nor stop his body from moving. With the movement, it caused his hole to press on the device that sat just outside his hole, and Stiles couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as well. The sensations were driving him crazy, and all he wanted was for it all to end. Stiles knew that he would never belong to Peter, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to lie about. _I don’t want this! That bastard will never be anything to me!_ Stiles tried to concentrate on that thought, but yelped out when he felt something being placed on his cock. He watched as Peter worked down there, and couldn’t stop the gasp that was escaping from his mouth. Stiles watched through pain and terror as Peter was inserting something into his cock and it was creating a strange pressure. “S…stop.”

            Peter’s laugh caused Stiles to whimper out, for he did not understand what Peter was planning. “If I stopped now, then the lessons wouldn’t stay with you.” A smile from the Alpha caused Stiles’s blood to run cold, and then he felt a weird vibration around his cock. “There we go. Are you understanding your training and the rules yet?” Stiles looked at him with pleading eyes, not understanding what Peter’s aim was. “Oh dear. Did I forget to explain the rules of your training? Silly me. Well the rules are very simple. I torment your body until you’re are begging me to fuck you, like a proper Omega. I ask questions, and each time you answer incorrectly or I think your lying, I increase the torment on your body. Do you understand what I am saying Stiles?”

            Stiles slowly shook his head, trying to bite back the moan he felt building in his throat. He wanted to get hard, he felt his body trying to get hard, but whatever Peter inserted into his cock, made it impossible. _I will last this. I have to. Dad is coming for me, I can’t cave to this bastard…aaaggh!_ His thoughts were interrupted by the different sensations he felt running through his body. “S…stop.” Stiles was surprising himself, for he didn’t think he could form words. “AAAHHH!” The cry was ripped from throat as he felt the device vibrating around his cock and the tug at the strange things on his nipples drove him wild. He could feel more slick leak out of his hole, and he couldn’t stop himself from panting. Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. _I have to be stronger than this, I have to!_ His throat was going dry, and he tried his best to keep his mouth close. “N…not yours.” A sharp tug on the chain and Stiles couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped out of his mouth.

            “That’s not the way to behave Stiles.” Peter gently cooed out. He lightly trailed his fingers along Stiles’s chest, loving the sound of the Omega whimpering. “You will learn through your training I have a very low tolerance for disobedience. Each time you are disobedient, you will suffer for it.” He lightly flicked Stiles’s trapped cock, smiling as the Omega whimpered out in pain. “Let’s try this again. Who do you belong to Stiles?”

            All Stiles could feel was the different sensations running through his body, clouding up his mind. Yet, the only thought he could hold on to was that he would never submit to Peter, no matter how the Alpha tortured him. “N…no one.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew the Alpha heard him. The sudden feeling of something cold rubbing across his body had him moaning out in pain. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up, but when it did, he realized that Peter was rubbing ice along his body. The heat his body was producing was causing the ice to immediately melt on his skin, but it was causing strange sensations to surge through his body. He was letting himself get lost, but was snapped out of it by the sudden pull of the chain and pain coursing throughout his body. “GAH!” He couldn’t stop himself from crying out as he felt the device teasing his hole being inserted and resting on his prostate. Then he felt a vibration coming from his hole, and the vibration was also hitting his prostate, driving him crazy. “N…no…more.” He could feel himself trying to get hard, but whatever Peter had inserted in his cock was making it impossible. It only added to the frustration he was feeling, and he hoped that his scent would make Peter stop and just use him already.

            “I must say that you are surprising me Stiles.” Peter mused out. “I can tell that you want to give in, but your pride is making it so you don’t. This is making your training that much more interesting.” He lightly tugged at the chain, smiling as Stiles yelped out. “I love how you’re responding, I hope that you don’t break easily in one day, because this is just too much fun.”

            Stiles shivered as Peter spoke, hating the weight of the words that Peter spoke. All the sensations going through his body had his mind racing. He just wanted it all to stop, but his pride would not let him. Stiles felt whatever strength he had leaving him, until the strength in his legs gave and he was hanging by his wrists. _I have to be stronger than anything that Peter can throw at me._ Stiles thought.

            Time seem to blend together, and Stiles still refused to answer the one question that Peter kept asking him. Each time he refused to answer or even said no one, Peter found new ways to send different pain signals and sensations throughout his body. Stiles was proud of himself for not giving him, even when Peter hooked up cables to his balls and was sending shock waves through his body. After a while, he couldn’t say anything, and simply kept his head down as Peter spoke. His body shook from the pain, and the fact that his strength was gone, and yet Peter took no mercy on him. After what felt like a lifetime, he felt something being forced into his mouth. Stiles knew that it was a gag of some kind, but couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as Peter hooked it up so that it forced his head to stay up. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the gag start to vibrate. _He can’t leave me like this, can he?_ Stiles tried to stand, but the slick he produced left a puddle forming around his feet. It made it impossible for him to have any kind of footing, and only made Peter laugh at him.

            “I am impressed that you didn’t break Stiles.” Peter happily spoke. He lightly tugged at the chain, causing Stiles to groan out. “But it is late, and I need to rest. I will come back tomorrow and we will pick up where we left off. Just so you don’t forget your place, you’re going to stay hooked up to all the fun devices and they all will run at different intervals throughout the night.” He leaned in and kissed the top of Stiles head before he turned heel and started to leave the room.

            Stiles tried to call out to Peter, to get the Alpha to come back, but he just didn’t have the strength. He threw his head back in pain as he felt a shock going through his body, and he understood what Peter meant. _I can’t believe he’s doing this to me! I’m not going to break! He will not win!_ Stiles furiously thought. He felt tears falling down his face, and knew it was because he was thinking about his dad. _I need to stay strong. Dad will get me out of here, he will save me._ Stiles tried to close his eyes to sleep, but his cramps and all the different sensations going through his body made it impossible. He hoped that Peter would take pity on him and come back soon.


End file.
